Remember to Breath
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: New Moon was the last book, in this story:“Alice saw you lying half naked in the backyard, so I ran here as fast as I could,” he smiled at me, and continued kissing my belly.


Finally sun. It hadn't been sun for what felt like ages. Of course, in one way that was positive. That meant that Edward could stay with me at school etc, but when it was sun, it was a good reason for him to go hunt. It left me alone on school, but that also would say he didn't have to go on a rainy day, which also meant another day he usually would be at school, gone.

The day had past slowly, like it always did when he was gone. Nothing special happened, I sat with Angela and Sam in the cafeteria, and in biology alone. But now, finally, I was home.

The sun was burning through the kitchen window while I drank some milk right from the cartoon. I sat it back into the fridge, and took my book and carpet outside. Feeling the sun steak on my back, I dragged my top off. No one would see me, right? I turned so I was facing the sun, not feel that much about reading at the moment. Feeling wind now and then rush over my exposed chest, of course, what else could I expect from Forks? Laying there made me realize that I was actually pretty tired. I had tried not to sleep, in case Edward on day would just disappear. I know he never will, but the feeling will never disappear. Closing my eyes, resting.

Something cold was tickling my belly, and it felt like someone was kissing me with open-mouth kisses. "You know, lying in the backyard in only bra should be a crime," Came a way to familiar voice, I giggled when I realized who the pleasure mouth belonged to. "Home from haunting already?" I opened my eyes and was stunned by his beautiful face, shining in the sun, sparkling like thousands of diamonds. "Alice saw you lying half naked in the backyard, so I ran here as fast as I could," he smiled at me, and continued kissing my belly.

I hurried up into a sitting position, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I dragged my top back on. "What?" he looked at me questioning. "She saw me!?" I blushed even more by the thought of her seeing him kissing me in our private moment. Not the way we kissed in public, but the way I wanted to keep in the bedroom. "Uhmm... Yeah, why?" He looked confused at me. I was so stupid. Like he cared, he had to see all the dirty thoughts everyone had, except from me, and Alice had probably seen worse then our not to sexual kiss'. "I don't like audience when im relaxing like this!"I tried to come up with better excuses, but, I suck... He pushed me down on the ground again and was laying over me, his weight on his arms on each side of my head, while kissing me roughly. He lifted his right hand and started playing with the bottom of the top, his cold fingers sliding over my exposed skin. I started to feel dizzy, and he quickly pulled away. He looked wondering at me. "Breath, always forget," I smiled innocent. He lifted me easily while removing my top, and smiled at me, probably trying to guess my reaction. I tried hopeless to unbutton his shirt, but ended with him finishing, five times faster on all buttons, then I did on one. I pulled his shirt off, down his pale, but strong, arms. He lifted them in a sixth part of a second, and the shirt was lying next to us. I smiled up at him, and he started kissing my neck. Sucking lightly, and kissing along my jaw. My arms clung around his neck, and it was like lightning were running through my body. Not able to stop, I sucked on his hard neck, kissing him, and then went for his lips. He met mine, and kissed me with passion.

But then he pulled away. I looked confused into his beautiful eyes, and he smiled:"If you won't end up killing me, we will end up giving Charlie a heart attack when he comes out here and sees us," He pulled away "You got four minutes to get all dressed," he kissed my forehead, and was gone,"see you tonight," I said, knowing he would hear me, and of course, I heard his laughter, ghostly, coming from the woods. I quickly got dressed, and I carried the book and carpet back into the house. "Bella?" I was expecting it, of some weird reason Charlie always asked, although he knew I was the only one living here with him. "In the living room," I said back, Oh shoot! Dinner," Sorry Dad, haven't got started on dinner yet, I was outside, enjoying the sun," I smiled apologizing at him, when he entered the room. "Yeah, that's okay, Edward's not home yet?" I knew he was pleased by that, but I ignored the pleasant in his voice. "No, you know, that family is so addicted to camping, I don't know why," I smiled innocent. "Don't they ever invite you?" Like he would even let me go, "Yes, a tons of times, just that I don't hike, have you seen me walk? Even that is catastrophic!" He agreed on that.

"What do you want for dinner?" I changed the topic, "Hmm, just make something simple, I will probably turn in early, so don't need to be all' full in my stomach," he laughed of his own joke,

I decided to just go for some spaghetti, and we ate in silence. I took the dishes, and cleaned up after dinner, as always. Sometimes I wonder how he survived seventeen years without someone to take care of him. I said good night and went for the stairs, not able to wait to see Edward again, maybe finish of where we left off. "You go to bed already?" Charlie asked as always when I "went to bed" earlier then nine. I had actually planned on calling Edward and making him pick me up somewhere so we could go somewhere else and have fun. Why did I even have to hide this for Charlie? Because he would probably tell me to be back before ten. Of course. "Unless I can stay at Edwards for longer than ten, yes," Why not say it the way it was. "I thought you said he wasn't home yet?" Ops… mistake... "Well, he text me, telling me he was home at eight, so now he is home," I held up my cell phone, hoping it would look a little more convincing. He just nodded slowly, "So?" I honestly hoped he would let me go, so I didn't have to make a big thing out of my plan B, although I never thought about doing anything out of plan A in the first place, but it was worth a shot. "So?" He looked confused at me, like he didn't know what I was referring to. I just looked at him with my eyebrows lifted, "Oh, that… Well, how much longer are you planning on staying out?" I knew why he didn't want me to stay to long, the fear of me having sexual contact with Edward. Like that wasn't a little too late, "I don't know," Honestly last the longest, I thought to myself "It's Saturday tomorrow, so it won't be that early. You don't have to sit up," But he would, I knew that. "Don't be way to late then!" He said worried, I kissed his cheek before disappearing out the door.

I started my car; although it was no way I would find the way to his house in the dark, but that would make Charlie worry less. I took up my cell after driving down the first street. I dialed his number. "Hey," he picked up at first ring as always. "Hey, can I come to you? Im already on my way, so if you could just meat me..?" It was as much as a question as a request. "On my way," He chuckled, and I heard a swoosh of him running, before hanging up on me. And before I managed to drive a hundred yards, he was opening the door on the driver side, if it hadn't been for the part of me expecting it, my heart would have totally stopped. "You really gotta stop doing that! Im only human!" He laughed of me, of course, before getting me over in the passenger side, while taking my place, and continues driving; not even having to stop while changing places. "Hey love, So, Charlie actually let you go out, huh?" he smiled satisfied at me; I just smiled back, knowing he knew it already. "So, what d'you planned for us to do now, then?" He grinned teasingly, totally dazzling me, "Wha...What d-did you ask again?" I asked after starring into his eyes for some seconds, and he laughed. "I really gotta find a way to not do that," he smiled, "but, any plans for what we could do, or just wanted to see me again?" He chuckled. I looked on the triple-seats in my Chevy; at least it had lots of space.

"Well, you could pull over, and I could show you," I bit my lips a little unsure if this would go my way, or not. But surprisingly enough he pulled over. He leaned over me, grasping my lips careful with his teeth, and smiled at how tense I was. I looked into his eyes, and kissed him fully back. He pulled of my jacket, which I had taken on before leaving the house, and threw it on the floor. Laying me down in the seat, and leaning over, he unbuttoned his shirt, again, probably thinking how hopeless I was at that. After removing his shirt, he pulled mine off for second time on a day; the floor was now full of clothes. He kissed my bare shoulders, and I moaned in pleasure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey," Someone nudged my shoulder, not just somebody, but Edward. I looked up at him, smiling. "Maybe I should get you home now, babe, I don't think Charlie will be pleased if I keep you for much longer," He smiled, rubbing my back, "Damn it!" I jumped up when I saw what time it was on the dashboard, and of course hit my head into the roof,"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned, I just nodded. The clock showed 12.30 AM. I got my clothes, and tried to get dressed, but totally failed. Edward laughed when he had to help me get dressed. I sat my hair up in a ponytail, since it was standing everywhere. "Wow, nothing is ruined," I smiled amused, all the other times we had ended up breaking something, the bed, pillows etc.. Or Edward ended up ruin stuff. Better that then me, I thought to myself. I hadn't even noticed that he was already dressed, before he started the car. "Carlisle called, told me that Charlie had called worried where you were, Carlisle said I was driving you home as they spoke," Edward smiled, and kissed my hand, that he held with his right hand. "And what have we been doing all night?" I smiled innocent at him, "Carlisle told Charlie we saw a movie, played chess, yeah... that's it,"

"What movie?" I smiled, "Must be one I know, you know how Charlie is if he don't believe the story," Edward chuckled, "What movie would you say then?" He looked at me, "I have no idea, maybe we could say The Eye or whatever," That was one of the movies I had seen without Charlie knowing, and I couldn't say any romantic movie. Edward started laughing. "What's so funny?" I looked sheepish up at him,"Are you gonna tell him how you curled against me, screaming like a little girl in that movie?" He continued laughing. "Oh, shut up! I did not scream like a little girl! It wasn't fair! You had seen it before, Alice saw what was coming, and I, I wasn't warned!" I tried to defense myself, but he continued laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look mad. Apparently we had reached my house, since he stopped the car. His cold fingers stroke my face, from my ears till my mouth, "Aww, come on honey, play fair!" He tried with kissing my jaw line, "I have to play fair? You never play fair! _**Never!**_" He looked at me, forcing back a smile I saw in the corner of his mouth. "Tell me, why don't I play fair? I can't even read your mind!" He said, looking sad and desperate at the same time, but I wasn't giving in,"You dazzle me, make me unable to …" he kissed my neck, and made me unable to speak. "You should probably get in now, he will soon come in the window to look, he heard your car," He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "What a surprise," or something like that. I just sent him a glare, "Will you be waiting in my room?" I knew he would, just liked to be sure, "So now you will have me there? Just open your window, and im there," He smiled and then he was gone. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. Once inside, I saw all the lights was on. "Dad? You know im legal adult? You don't always have to stay up all night worrying," I said when I saw him lying on the couch. "You know that don't stop me from worrying," he said, sipping from a beer he had standing on the table. I just smiled, "What have you guys been up to, you look so blushed, and you're home damn late!" "Im sorry, we watched a movie, and it got a little late," I tried to avoid his comment on the blushed part, "so I'll go to bed now, im tired," I said with a yawned. It actually came pretty naturally. He just nodded and said g'night.

I took a quick shower, cooling down from my hot evening, and dressed in my pj's, brushed my teeth, and went into my room. And there on my bed, looking like a model was Edward. He flashed me a perfect smile, and sat up on my bed. "My beauty," He smiled, and once I was close enough he took my arms and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me carefully, but it was full of passion. This was the kinda kiss he used to give me BEFORE he dared to try out the whole sex thing. Now that he trusted himself more, he'd been giving me much more dangerous kiss. Once we disconnected, I, of course, yawned. "Maybe you should go to sleep, you haven't got much sleep lately, now have you, love?" He kissed the top of my head and lifted me to the pillow, and folded the quilt around me, before folding his arm around there again. And then he started to hummer my lullaby. I drifted quickly away.

-----------------------------------------------TheEnd--------------------------------------------------------

A\N

Thanks for reading : ) Now tell me What'cha think : )


End file.
